An Urgent Message from Soul Signer Tony Calita
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM FALLOHAYON. CLASSIFICATION: URGENT. REQUESTING PERMISSION TO PLAY.


_First story! Well, not "story" so much as "letter". Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you want more of this!_

_Synopsis: Tomorrowland is real. The People of Tomorrow are real. So is the struggle._

To the People of Tomorrow,

By the time you receive this message, I will have already been killed. Almost all of my ranks have also been killed, and the very few that still live are fighting an unwindable war. I am sending this message to you in hopes that you will carry on my mission.

My name is Tony Calita. I come from a world where creativity and joy are forbidden. It has been ravaged by the bondage of war and cruelty. Every second, a new war erupts out of nowhere. The inhabitants here are trapped, unable to move on or even hide. Not even inanimate objects are safe from the soulful massacre.

I say "soulful" because the wars that are waged have come to be in the form of and due to: revenge, from the most petty, minuscule of reasons all the way to the cycle of vendetta; sheer lusts of the flesh no longer controllable; extreme prejudice of skin, ethnicity, race, class, even different eye colors; or something even worse. I've seen terrible things happen to all living things, and it's only about to get worse.

I only wish it were just my world. Unfortunately, many other worlds have fallen prey to this disease we can only describe as "darkness". Lush greens turned red, clear skies muddled with the brown of brimstone, and volcanic habitats turned absolute zero are only the tip of the iceberg of what has happened. Countless times I have left planets' atmospheres and entered space, only to see nothing but black.

Supposedly, this is where I come in. I among the race of Soul Signers scattered throughout the universe to combat this dark plague. As Soul Signers, we can sign onto multiple beings at one time, access their memories, and extract the impurities within them, take them into our own bodies, and convert them into the purest of powers. This way, we can cleanse the individual even at its lowest point. We are able to utilize this power for a multitude of occasions, though this does have two major drawbacks:

1. You completely cleanse your targets, taking all the impurities within yourself. No questions asked.

2. If you fail to purify that which eats your soul, you will become one of the fallen.

The second is the most prevalent by an extreme degree, as more and more of my race has now become consumed by the darkness, blocking out all positive emotions and overemphasizing the negative aspects of the soul. Trust me when I say, it's not as cheesy and so much worse than you think.

My team and I have been dispatched to the Milky Way to search for a physical antidote. We have scouted many worlds, stars, and cosmic civilizations to find anything that could push back the dark plague. While we could not find a concrete cure, we did find something that pointed us in the right direction:

We found a book marked with a purple butterfly, simple titled Tomorrowland, that unfortunately suffered some damage during a fiery war. The pages that could still be read, however, told of three special entities: the Book of Wisdom, which chronicled every single fairy tale and legend told throughout the universe; the Arising of Life, an observation journal which detailed a scientist's journey through the evolution of consciousness; and the Key to Happiness, which is used to unlock the Machine, an instrument that was assembled in a work of art (as we later found out, the ONLY work of art to survive an intergalactic devastation).

At first, we were skeptical about the validity of these objects, but as we surveyed those that witness these objects in motion, we came to realize that they were indeed the first step in stopping the darkness. We immediately began the search for these entities. We split up into two teams to first seek the library of legend, hoping to recover the Book of Wisdom, and the scientist's residence, hoping to rescue the scientist. We found the library. Completely black. No survivors. The Book itself had been tainted. As for the peak, it had been completely erased. The only thing that remained was a torn page of the book that said, "Never stop exploring."

Never in my 23,000 years of life have I been so angry. I had just about lost all hope of us ever restoring the shining spirit to all who live in this realm. As for the Key itself, it can only be found by the purest of hearts. As our hearts must be tainted in order to purify, we cannot find it, let alone touch it. We thought it was over for us. We thought that the darkness will consume us all, and that all life will end in pure hatred, despair, and vendetta. However, we found out that the Key was returned to the Folds of Mystery, where it will remain until we need its beauty again.

We took this to mean that the Key will not appear on the afflicted worlds, but on a world where there is still beauty left to preserve. We immediately headed for the inventor's Machine. It was found on Fallohayon, my home world. We were able to rescue the Inventor and find the Machine. It has seen its wear and tear, as it has been called upon throughout its lifespan time and again to not only release the world from its misery, but to act as a beacon of hope for all beings, near and far. The Inventor kept it shut so that it can charge a massive amount of power to unleash at the right moment. That moment could not some soon enough, for the darkness grows ever stronger, to the point where it could destroy the Machine.

We are moving the Machine to your planet Earth. We have found that it is not yet tainted by the blackened soul. My team will stay with you on Earth to protect it for as long as possible, until the time is nigh for the Key to be found. We are also relocating the Inventor to Earth to not only to protect him, but to develop methods of keeping the darkness in people's souls at bay, if not eradicate them entirely. However, we have devised a possible antidote to combat the blackness in the heart and soul. We have noticed that all life forms we've encountered have succumbed to despair, doubt, and hatred. Therefore, this antidote will serve as a milestone in cleansing your world.

The ingredients we've used all classify under "FAITH", "HOPE", and "LOVE". This is a limited supply. You must devise your own ingredients. The instructions for applying the antidote are as follows:

1. Remember yesterday, for it will give you wisdom.

2. Remember today, for it will give you strength.

3. Remember tomorrow, for it will give you hope.

4. Show everyone your faithfulness in all things bright and beautiful.

5. Spread the hope of the many , the few, and the one,

6. Share the love with all people, no matter the race, origin, belief, etc.

You must distribute an equal amount of ingredients to each category. Do no overemphasize one over the other, otherwise it will have the opposite effect. Also, once applied to one being, it must be applied to ALL LIVING THINGS. If not, you run the risk of accelerating the blackening of your world.

I will remain on Fallohayon to defend it until it finally crumbles in its own indulgence. I pray to all of you, the People of Tomorrow, that you will be able to see your world to the light at the end of this dark, bleak tunnel.

Sincerely,

Tony Calita, Captain of the 21st Milky Way Infantry Regiment

P.S.: To my fellow surviving comrades,

The Machine can only be activated by the Key to Happiness. The Key can only be found by one whose heart has withstood the test of time and humankind. I repeat, only one whose heart remained pure, untouched by evil can obtain the Key to the Machine. Meaning if that person dies, then we are done for. Not even the Inventor himself knows when or where the Key will spawn. We are on our own. You must remain strong. You must remain vigilant. And you must not fall to the horrible corruption that has overtaken countless galaxies.

Ny time is short. I am afraid I cannot do anymore than give you one final order:

Protect the Inventor, the Machine, the People, and the Chosen of Tomorrow.


End file.
